This invention relates generally to evaluation tools, and more particularly to a system and method for generating an evaluation in a performance evaluation system.
Evaluation tools are used to gather and record productivity and quality statistics for a business or other organization. Analysis of such information allows inefficiencies and other problems of the business to be identified and corrected. In this way, business performance is maximized.
Traditionally, evaluation tools are implemented on stand-alone systems that are unable to effectively communicate with other resources in a network environment. Other problems include the use of predefined organizational structures that cannot be modified to match the organizational structure of a business. In addition, privileges, evaluations, and reports are generally hard-coded for each evaluation tool. Such customization leads to high implementation and administration cost.
In accordance with the present invention, a performance evaluation system is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with the previously developed systems. In particular, the present invention provides a performance evaluation system that uses performance areas to generate performance evaluations.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an evaluation is generated in a performance evaluation system by defining a plurality of questions and a plurality of performance areas. The performance areas are each associated with at least one of the questions. In response to a request for an evaluation including a performance area, questions associated with the performance area are included in the evaluation.
More specifically, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of guidelines may be defined and each associated with at least one of the performance areas. In this embodiment, in response to a request for an evaluation including a guideline, questions associated with each of the performance areas associated with the guideline are included in the evaluation.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved performance evaluation system. In particular, evaluations can be automatically generated for disparate groups by selecting different performance areas. In addition, members in a group are evaluated against the same set of criteria to provide fairness and objectivity. As a result, managers can perform consistent, objective evaluations efficiently.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.